The scoring of test question responses that cannot be scored by machine is typically carried out manually or by presentation on a computer monitor. Manual scoring involves a human manually scoring a physical test question response sheet. Scoring by presentation to a human of the test question responses using a computer involves scoring an electronic representation of the test question response or responses presented to a scorer via a computer monitor or other machine that can be programmed to manipulate symbols. It is the latter scoring procedure to which the present invention relates.
In order to present a test question response to a scorer viewing a computer monitor, several preparation steps typically occur to enable the scorer to receive the test question response, view it, score it and record the score with the necessary precision, speed and accuracy required in the test scoring industry. With test processing that analyzes optically imaged test question responses, scanners, facsimile machines and other optical imaging devices known to those skilled in the art are used to create an electronic image of the test question response that was provided by a test taker. The electronic images may be broken down into smaller images generally referred to as image clips. The electronic images and image clips may be stored in a computer or other storage media known to those skilled in the art. Multiple optical imaging devices of varying types are often used in a distributed test processing system. The electronic images and image clips are then often converted to data using well known and commercially available optical character recognition software, image character recognition software and other similar computer programs. The data or images, or both, can then be utilized in a number of ways to aid the test scoring process.
Several problems exist with respect to electronic archiving of the electronic images of test question responses. Large amounts of computer resources are required to archive the electronic images that include both the background test form template as well as the test question responses, making the process an expensive one. Speed is also a problem because the electronic images that include both the background test form template as well as the test question responses are so large that the system is slowed while moving the images over the network.